Chosen Children of Azeroth
by Comeneth
Summary: Vamdemon's Dark gate has turned into the Dark Portal, and the Chosen Children find themselves in a world known as Azeroth and try to find there way home. But they have much more to worry about than the waring factions of the Horde and the Alliance.


Chosen Children of Azeroth

AN: World of Warcraft and Digimon Adventure 2 crossover. I will be using Japanese names cuz I just finished watching season two subbed. Will be Takari…

Daisuke: What's a Takari?

Me: Go away, I'm not finished…

Daisuke: I WANT TO KNOW!

Me: I'll tell you later, the disclaimer is coming up.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or World of Warcraft, cuz if I did Arthas would be able to be killed by a lvl one newb.

Arthas: **THE SCOUGE WILL COME FOR YOU!**

Me: That's nice but they have to wait until after I'm finished with this fic.

Arthas: **Fine**

Chapter one: The Dark Portal

Taichi was sleeping-in like he usually was. Agumon was next to him, both snoring loudly. They would have slept until noon if his mother hadn't stuck her head in his door and yell, "Taichi!"

"Huh, wha , Ahh!" Taichi had been startled and unceremoniously fell out of the bed. "What?" he asked his mom, feeling grumpy about being woken up before eleven.

"Daisuke-kun is on the phone and wishes to speak to you."

"Okay," getting up off the floor and walking to the phone, he though "_He actually wants to talk to me instead of Hikari? That's probably a first._" Picking up the phone Taichi let out a very tired "Hello"

"_Wow, Taichi you sound tired, did you just wake up?_"

"Yeah pretty much," he replied, rubbing his eyes. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"_Huh, oh yeah, Kuoshiro said that we should all go check something out in the Digital World, he mentioned something about a Dark Gate._" Taichi's eyes widened as he recalled the Dark Gate. The Dark Gate was the passage that Vamdemon had taken to go to the real world and kill the eighth child who turned out to be his sister, Hikari. He had failed and was long dead, but the Gate was dangerous none the less.

"Okay, tell him I'm on my way," Taichi said before slamming the phone and told a now-awake Agumon to get his disguise on.

DIGIMONDIGIMONDIGIMONDIGIMONDIGIMON

"You're late Daisuke," Miyako said when Daisuke walked in with V-mon walking behind him.

"Yeah but I'm not the only one late…am I?" he asked looking around the computer lab.

"No," piped up Iori, "Hikari and Takeru are also late."

"What?!" Davis nearly screamed.

"I'm sure it's just coincidence…" Taichi began, waving his arms frantically, sweat drops beginning to form.

"I'm going to look for…OW," screamed Daisuke, grabbing his nose where the door had slammed into him.

Looking around the door, to see who had slammed the door into his face. He was about to let lose a long stream of swears when he heard an all too familiar voice say, "Oh, sorry Daisuke! I didn't know you were there." The person who had hit his face with the door was Hikari.

"Oh Hikari-chan! Hi um um uh."

"Now that you two are here, we can begin," stated Kuoshiro, powering up the computer.

"Huh, two?" Looking back in the door, he saw Takeru behind Hikari. He had to cover his mouth to stop him from screaming at the sight. "_What's he doing with my girl?!_"

But he was forced to abandon the thought as Kuoshiro brought up an image on the screen and asked, "How many of you can recognize this?" One the screen was a large black stone door with metal bands across it.

"Vamdemon's passageway," muttered Sora.

"Precisely, over the years it's looked like that, but last night, I was scanning the Digital world and this is what it looked like," he said pulling up a new image. The image was of an enormous gray arch of stone. Attached to the pillars of the arch, was a cloaked statue, holding a sword. On the beam, a serpent was carved in the shape of an infinity symbol. Inside the arch, it was black, with the edges blue.

"It seems to have had this shape for sometime, and I think we should investigate. Miyako-san?"

"Right, Digital Gate open, Chosen Children lets rock!" she said, as always, holding her D3 up to the computer. Momentarily, all twelve kids arrived in front of the Arch. Hikari, suddenly felt the same cold feeling that she felt when she was at the Dark Ocean. Hikari looked over at Ichijoji-kun, wondering if he had felt it. He was like everyone else. "_So only I felt that, I wonder what it means?_"

But Hikari didn't have much time to think. Neither did anyone else, for the blue inside the Arch had turned green and from inside, millions of monsters began to pour though. In a matter of moments they had been surrounded. In a flash of bright lights, all of their Digimon were at champion level. As if on cue, the surrounding monsters lunged themselves into the battle. It was almost impossible to tell what was happening. Hikari, suddenly felt something grab her around the ankle. Looking down she saw that a small gray skinned humanoid with curled horns and large ears, with hooves that burned in a green fire. The creatures face had a devilish and evil grin on its face. Then its face suddenly went into an expression of shock. When the thing keeled over, Hikari saw Tailmon looking at her claws. They were covered in a lime green liquid.

"Is this, blood?" asked Tailmon fearing the answer. In unison both Tailmon and Hikari looked at were the creature had fallen. It hadn't dissipated into dust like a Digimon, it was lying their, the same green liquid oozing from where Tailmon had stabbed it.

"It's not a Digimon," Hikari said almost breathlessly. Tailmon dashed off back into the battle. Walking towards the wall, Hikari leaned against it. _If they're not Digimon, then what are they?_

"_They are Demons of the Twisting Nether,_" spoke a voice above her. Looking up she saw one of the Statues that was against the Arch. Looking at the Arch itself, only one statue remained. Then before she could gasp, the statue picked her up.

"Tailmon!" screamed Hikari, terrified of what the statue would do. The statue slowly began to progress towards the arch. The other one statue began to rush into the battle. The one holding Hikari was accelerating with frightening speeds. "Tailmon, Onii-chan, Takeru-kun!" Though the battle, Hikari could clearly see three figures running though the crowd. Tailmon leapt out, trying to reach Hikari. Tailmon was a few arm lengths away when suddenly the entire world went black. She was no longer in the clutches of the statue, but where was she?

"_You have just been though the dark portal and you are headed to the world known as Azeroth,_" a voice spoke inside her head.

"But where are my friends? Where's Tailmon?" asked Hikari, terrified.

"_Your friends are no longer with you, and the white lynx known as Tailmon, is lost in the endless blackness._"

Hikari's eyes widened before she reared her head back screaming, "NOOOOOO!" Then suddenly, the entire view was obscured by a piercing light. Hikari soon found herself unconscious and unknowingly spinning towards the southern peninsula of the Eastern continent of a world. A world where war was constant. A world where two factions dominated the land. A world where the two tried to have complete control. A world known as Azeroth.

AN: Yeah, I know this isn't a common combo, but hey, you can't complain that it isn't original. Yeah I though 'older brother' or 'older brother figure' was Nii-san, but in the Japanese version they said Onii-chan, so I'm just going with it.


End file.
